Episode 66
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 67|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:22:35 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Tony Intro: Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Tony had riddles *1st Jakes Corner. SHUT THE FUCK UP JAKE. *MLP erotica *Newbury Comics sucks *Questions **Kate Worse FPS experience in game? **Breener Am I on this episode question? **Longest entertainment medium series you committed to beginning and end? Other Shit and some Facts: *Kate had force field audio *Kate likes the song Toxic. Le Tran also likes it, but this was also discussed on the Le Tran episode. Funny Stories and Quotes: ''' '''Alex *You have no rights you piece of shit. *Guess who IM me? Fucking BroPan. *Ever woke up in a lake of semen? **Mitch - That was not the question. *They fucked each other in the ass and I'm bored. *Britney Dance Fuckathon. *It taste like cunt. **Mitch - We eat what we like. *It's racist to be black. The blues and reds hang the purple ones. *Did you see exsqueeze me? *Did you know writing a chiptunes song is like playing air guitar? *Why is electricity yellow? *We had a fun episode but then you were like I'm gonna fill my butt with stuff until I can't drag myself to the laptop. *You put all that stuff in your butt and you didn't come? *STFU MITCH *Why don't you marry me? **Kate "You hate me." *I said panties not pants. Fuck your pants. **Kate - Origins of pants.... *When you see through the eyes of a sim, you see how empty their life is. *Did you know if you use detective vision you see boners? *Pulls his penis and cries into it and fills it with tears. *That makes me feel good when I cum on mt 6 pack abs. *Susan McMuffin homosexuals. *Sherlock Holmes, speaking of mugs, got a Dr. Who mug for Mela. *Kate has no self repsect. **Kate - I'm on the show so apparently not. Kate *Those countries don't have a debt problem because they paid their bills and paid their racoons. (Animal Crossing) *Making a game about 9 leven is distasteful MGS Ground Zeros *When I discovered masturbation when I was 12, I didn't clean up after myself. So I would jerk of on my belly and leave it overnight. *IF I keep this up I'll ejaculate lemonade. *IF you lose your virginity let us know. *STFU mitch. *What are we Lasertime? *How many cocks can you fit up there? *Speaking of homosexuals my local pride center was broken into and robbed. *It's nice there is a game convention for faggots, dykes, and trannies. Mitch *Welcome to Random Assault. Where we stick our hot dicks in your butt. **Alex - That's not what you said the first time. *Fill you with creamy creamy laughter. *Kingdom Hearts 2 had a summon of Chicken Little. Tony *Lemon is all she knows. *It's called baptism get over it. *MGS4 end spoilers Eat catfood. *(Matt) He's a piece of shit and that's why. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 67|Next Episode -->]] Category:Alex Category:Kate Category:Mitch Category:Tony Category:Episode